The Shadow He Was
by LadyInRed63
Summary: It's a year after the fight in New York, and Thor has been dead for just as long, maybe more. Loki rules the earth under Thanos's careful watch. He must find a wife, and he will, but will she be his undoing or his savor from his treacherous heart. Will she betray everything she's ever stood for, or will she die trying to save the world and her lover?
1. Chapter 1

(One Year Ago)

"I'm Sarah Smith, reporting live, where we're a block away from Stark Tower and an alleged fight has broken out."

It was a year to this day. The day the war broke out between human and an alien race.

"We've received word that a group called The Avengers is trying to contain the attack to a block"

A year since he died, since he'd been murdered.

"We've received word that,"

A year since they invaded.

"An Avenger known as,"

A year since the world went dark.

"Thor has been reported dead."

A year since the Avengers failed.

"We're going to stop broadcasting, the battle has expanded."

A year since they fell.

"If you don't hear from me again, good luck."

A year since Loki took over.

I turned on the television, knowing that the radio signal was just white noise, seeing as how the satellites were turned off two weeks after Loki arrived.

There were no more radios or phone calls or t.v. Everything had gone quiet. Everything had died. Everything went quiet.

So, there it was, the white noise. The white noise of death.

Sometimes, if you searched long enough an "error" would appear, and an old movie or episode would play, but that was rare.

Tonight was the night he died, Thor died. It was exactly a year ago.

I hoped that maybe something would be on in honour of him, that maybe someone had finally managed to broadcast something.

Nothing.

I left, there was nothing to do except read a book, or write or learn something, or if you were lucky enough learn an instrument or play one, and I wasn't about to do something I could do later tonight.

The streets were empty, no one was outside, no kids were playing in the streets, and no animals ran free. Everyone was inside, everyone locked their doors, refusing to help strangers.

A once thriving society with technology, had been reduced to nothing in a matter of days, and on top of that, a curfew was enforced: twenty-hundred.

Anyone out past that time was to be punished, was to be put in jail.

Besides the people booked for jail before being invaded, the jails were empty, and with that the rate of law enforcement went down, almost dropping to nothing.

The streets were clean, no drugs, no crime. Just quiet, and clean streets.

The drug lords and criminals had ceased their activity, as the curfew had set, those who didn't follow it were an example to those who did.

Yet, here I was thirty minutes before curfew, taking a walk, getting fresh air, and that's when I saw it.

It was in a tiny alleyway that led to absolutely no where, no bigger than three feet across, and with it a small wooden table laid in the back at the end of the alleyway. Around was a group of six or seven people.

They had a picture of Thor, the fallen God, on the table with tea lights surrounding it.

The smallest man there had light brown hair, and it was he who heard my footsteps and turned around to face me.

"I apologize." I say coldly, knowing I clearly wasn't invited, and hoping that. I could get away without causing problems. I tried to move, wanted, to move, but I couldnt the only thing I did was turn my head as if to move.

"Wait." I hear a female voice call out and I turn my head to facw the red head. "What's your name?" Her voice was quiet, toneless even, but soft and weary no less.

"Aella."

"Aella what?"

"Black." There was female in the back that made to move, she turned her head to hear us better, her,brown hair sliding off her shoulder and back to her waist.

"Do you have any intentions of reporting what you've seen here?" It's the famous billionaire, Tony Stark ans Iron man, who speaks.

"To whom, Loki? The one who doesnt mourn for his own brother? The one who claims this planet as his? To go to him would only cause trouble, something I am not fond of."

"Then, welcome, Aella," Captain America spoke. "To our service for Thor." I stepped into the alleyway , and I could finally process the people that were standing around the table.

All the Avengers, every last one of them was here, but one person, the same person who had listened to our conversation was still staring at the picture.

"You're the Avengers aren't you?" I couldnt stop myself.

"Were. We fell, every last one of us, but no one harder than Thor." Cap looks down to the ground. "He gave his all for nothing."

"For nothing?" I scoff a little. "You're here aren't you, the humans are alive, you jave not failed him." The words left me faster than I could realize what was being said, but they needed to hear them, it was what they needed, what they deserved.

"Stromg words for someone Who has never met him." Tony snaps.

"Tony." Widow hisses. Captain watched the exchange and turned his attwntion to me as they started to argue.

"Do you know how he died?" I shake my head and Cap sighs.

"They never gave the details."

"Loki killed him, stabbed,him through the chest." He said solemnly.

"And with Thor went Mjilnor." Tony interrupts. "And the hammer lies at the base of my tower."

"My apologies about your stupid building, I didn't know material things were more important than human lives." I see Widow grins maliciously, and Cap snorts.

"The hammer still lays there." Tony continues ignoring my comment. "Only a person of worth can lift it."

"I know the story, I studied it back when I was in school."

"We need to get to that hammer." The man known as Banner speaks, I saw him as the Hulk a year ago on T.V.

"How do you plan to do that?" My brain starts reeling, trying to find way as to how they could get in and get the hammer. "Eve if you could manage to get in, there has to be a person worthy of it, and unless you know someone-"

"Steve has lifted it." Tony cuts in and gices a quick half smile.

"Thays why he wants fo make sure you're dead." I'm floored, he's lifted it. Captain America has lifted it. He's worthy.

"And that's why we need your help." The female finally turns around and walks towards me, and I realize she's only two or three inches shorter than I am.

"Jane..." Widow says, cautioning her.

"What? What is so wrong with this? She's the one Thor told us about, how could it be anyone else?" She montions to me. "I mean look at her!"

"Jane, it will take weeks of training and preparation-" Captain begins, but she's quick to cut him off.

"There's no better time than now, then." She tried to force her opinion on them, but they didnt seemed to be swayed, so, it was my turn to interject.

"If I may," i interrupt, y voice slow and cautious, and everyones eye's turned to me. "I'd like to be part of this decision, seeing as how it's about me, so, woud you mind filling me in so I can help you with the descicion?"

"She has a point." Stark says, pressing his lips into a frown.

"Then, we take her to Furry, let him brief her and from there she can decide." Clint says.

"Well, since we're all agreed, shall we?" Stark presses a button and I hear people protesting, but mostly I see white.

It's bright and blinding and then my stomach does a three-sixty and I'm kneeing,on the ground clutching my stomach, and staring at blue tile.

Transport. He discovered how to teleport, with a large group of people no less

"Impressive." I wheez out, and Tony snorts.

"What was that about only caring for materialistic items?"

"A smart ass remark." He raises his head a little, and a very amused face appears on him.

"Gotta say kid, I may not like you, but you got balls." He winks, and a man dressed in black everything aproaches me, and helps me to my feet.

"I have to say," his voice powerful, asseritve, commanding. He was the leader, and possibly this Fury they had spoken of. "I had not expexted you to kidnap a young woman five minutes before curefew."

"We didn't kidnap her." Jane started, but Fury cut her off.

"I dont care about the details, all I want to know is if she's the one." A buisness man, we'd get along just fine.

Jane looks to me, an expression of guilt and worry flashed over her face and left even quicker, her cool and calm demeaner returning. She looks at Fury. "She is."

"Then training starts tomorrow at five." He tirns to me. "Jane will show you your room, if you need anything ask her. Dont be late." He walks away before I get a chance to say anything, and Jane motions for me to follow her.

She leads me down a hallway and I struggle to keep up to her.

"So, how did you end up in the Avengers?"

"My boyfriend." It's cold and quiet, she wanted to be somewhere like her room, maybe and she wanted to be alone. It was so clear, so evident, that she wanted nothing more than to be alone.

"Who was he?" My curiosity overpowered my politeness.

"Thor." Shit.

She stops, and I almost run into her.

"This is your room, I'm right across from you if you need anything." I nod and say my thanks, and turn to open my door. I hear here open and close hers.

It was small, nothing bigger than a small dorm room, but it was all I would need.

A pair of clothes were set on the bed, and I changed into them. They suprisingly fit, they must have known, must have planned my arrival, known everuthing about me, my background. It wouldn't surprise me, they managed to keep a whole team of superhumans hidden from the world and the government.

So, I no longer lived in my old apartment, this was home now. I was to get my briefing tomorrow on who I was and why I was important. My old life was no more.

And as much as I would miss my floor to ceiling bookshelf, there wasn't anything holding me there. I had no friends, nothing to do, I was just, alive. Not living in the slightest way.

I laid on the bed and let the wave of sleep fall over me, kmowing i needed much sleep for the full day if work ahead of me tomorrow.

Day one was in eight hours.

Day one of training.

Day one of defeating Loki.

Day one of falling in love with psychopath.

Jane came in around four in the morning, waking me up and giving me clothes that once again surprisingly fit.

"Come on, get up. You dont want Fury mad at you on your first day." I threw the covers off of me and stood up, the cool tile reaching my feet and sending a shiver through my body.

"Get dressed, I'll meet you outside your room." She let me be, letting door give a soft click as she shut the door behind her.

I unfolded the clothes that she put on my counter, revealing the dark blue jacket and pants, with the blank tanktop and combat boots.

It was what Jane had been wearing, probably their uniform.

I put my clothes on and put my hair up in ponytail and made my way out to the hall to meet Jane and she started walking with me following behind her.

"Breakfast is at seven, but Director Fury will want to brief you and give you the run down on how everything goes here." She stops. "Welcome to Shield." She, opens the door and there's a table in the middle of the big room, and all the avengers are sitting there, Jane takes a seat next to Black Widow and the man who helped me up off the ground yesterday stod up.

"Ms. Black, welcome. Take a seat and lets get on with this briefing." The only seat available was between Tony Captain America, and begruddginly I tok my seat.

"Now, we have reason to believe that Loki plans to hold a competition to find a...partner of sorts." The lights dim and a projector comes on. "That's why we're sending you into the heart of that competition." All eyes turned on me, except for Cap's, his eyes turned downward.

"Me?" I blink and try to form valuable reason as to why I should be the last person to be sent into that operation. "I dont even know what to do, I don't have training, I'm obviously the last person to go in, and the most likely to fail."

"Thats why you're going to spend the next two weeks training." Widow said.

"With that training, you will learn about his mental blocks and his tricks and how to avoid them, how to fight and how to be strong and submissive for him so as to not have him suspect you. This is the highest training you will revieve here at shield." He gets closer to me. "What you would learn in one year has been reduced to two weeks. Can you manage these responsibilities?" I nod. "Good, now, Ms. Foster, would you care to brief us on Loki's down-fall?" She nods, amd several pictures flash from the projector.

"They say the fall of Loki was to be brought down by a black storm," she begins, and instantly I hang on every word she speaks. "At first, the Asgardians thought this to mean magic. A black wall of sorts, taking his powers away, drawing them out, never to be used again." Another click, and a another picture appears, a book filled with runes.

"But, as time went on, they discovered that this black storm wasn't magic, this black storm was given attributes, a personality, and,most thought it meant how tough the storm was to be.

"Then, they got smart, and as years passed the prophecy got somewhat clearer.

"They had discovered the black storm to be a person, one that would come to know Loki, and eventually be his down-fall.

"And we believe that to be you, your name literally translates to black storm."

"What if you're wrong, what if I'm not the one, what if there is someone else who is to be his fall?"

"There have been...others." Fury says and looks away from me.

"What happened to them?" I ask, already knowing my answer.

"They we're killed." Cap says. "Just like you will be, like they all have been. By now, Loki suspects us. He would expect us to train someone to get close to him, he would know the instant he met them."

"That's why, we erase her memory of us," Tony speaks up, providing more information as to how this was going to go. "See, what you forgot to include was that when she's done with all this training she won't remember it, but you'll know how to act." He points to me then,turns to Fury. "We have to give the kid full disclosure, she has the right to know." Fury shakes his head.

"No, not that part, she can know everything but that." He stands up and turns the projector,off and turns the lights back on.

"Can I hear the prophecy" I ask,Jane who was lost in thought, her eyes turned to me and she nodded.

"As Loki rises, he'll take a storm with him, one of black, and beauty, firceness and compassion. It will be his strength, his weakness, and his downfall."

"And if he doesn't choose me, what then?"

"He will." Fury replies all to quickly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am."

"And if I refuse?"

"It's the world or you." Widow says, and it suddenly hits me, the world needs me, whether they realise it or not, they need me. I'm the saviour, the one to bring earth back to it's rightful glory.

"I accept my fate." Steve gets up amd walks,out of the room.

"Natasha," he directs at Widow. "Get her started on her training, then feed her. You know the drill." He gets to the door, his leather coat flowing,behind him. "Dismissed."

Everyone files out, save for Stark and Natasha.

"I want you to know," Stark begins, and I find a spot on the floor to just stare at. "That what is about to happen, I won't hate you for it, it wasnt your choice after all." With that he leaves, and Natasha stands to my side a hand resting on my shoulder.

"Come on, lets syart your training."

I spent the next and a half hours with her, learning how to use my body, my room and surrounding, objects, just about anything really, to my advantage. I had mearned more in those two hours than anything else in my whole life. Then came breakfast.

The cafiteria had a perfect spread of breakfast choices, but i couldnt eat, I settled with an apple, orange juice, and a bowl of oats. A heavy enough meal to get me through to lunch, but,not to heavy that I could throw up.

I sat down next to Jane, and she without a second of hesitation, stood up and got rid of the food amd stormed off.

"What did I do?" I ask Steve who sat in front of me.

"I'll talk to her." He says, getting up with the same bitterness as Jane.

"What's with him?" I say, pointimg with my thumb behind me.

"Don't worry, he's just moody, and Jane doesn't like Loki." Clint says.

"So, they don't like me." I give a straight face and Clint tilts his head.

"I never said that..."

"You didn't have too." Natasha come over and places a piece of paper in front of me. It had a schedule for me, giving me the general layout for my day to day activities.

0430 Wake up

0500 Natasha- Combat

0700-0800 Breakfast

0800-1050 Tony-Tech

1100-1230- Banner- Mind

1230-1330- Lunch

1330-1530- Clint-Weapons

1530-1700 - Natasha-Study

1700-1830- Dinner

1830-1900- Free time

1900-1930- Hygiene

2000- Lights out

With Tony, came technology. He told me the principals, how it worked, what it did, what they'd put inside me. He gave me the run down of what was to happen, of how they would see and hear everything through my eyes and ears.

"How you feelin' kid?"

"Exhausted, this is so much to take in, and it doesnt help that only two of you are nice to me."

"Just wait until you meet Loki, then,we'll seem like a walk in the park." He winks at me, and I smirk.

"Speaking of, what wasn't I supposed to know about the prophecy?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"As much as I want to tell you, I can't, that's top secret."

"But, I think I have a right to know." I protested.

"I agree, but that's something to take up with Fury. I don't,habe any control over that." I scoff.

"Since when do you follow rules?"

"Simce Thor died." I was quick to apologize,but he eaved me off as if it was nothing, like his death hadn't fazed him. It had, in all honesty, the worse effect on him, he just didn't show it.

Banner gave ne mind blocks, tricks,on how to keep Loki from prying around inside my mind, and how to avoid his mental games altogether.

Clint familiarized ne with all sorts of weapons, Natasha was with me once again, and this time she taught me how to modify my personality for Loki.

The only people missing from dinner were Jane and Steve, and it was here where I began,to wonder just how much my presence upset them.

Turns out each if us had a different time for personal care, so, as to save water and not attrack attention to ourselves. Everything here at SHIELD was done for a reason, and for once, it was nice to be told what to do, where to be and what to wear.

The weeks flew by, and before I knew, I was to finish my last day tomorrow. I would meet Loki in a forenight. I was scared, petrified even, but somehow I was also ready.

Ready to save earth, and the people on it, ready to bring the downfall of Loki.

There was a knock on my door startiling me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I call, only loud enough for them to hear. Steve enters and I smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Come with me, I want to show you something." He holds out his hand and with a doubtful look, reach to take it, and he pulls me along the hallway and up a staircase and finally to the top of the building.

From here I can see thousands of diamonds in the bruise-black sky, and I smile. I've never seen this many stars in a New York sky.

"It's breathtaking." He nods and,smiles in agreement.

"Yes, I come here when I need to be alone."

"Then you're alone a lot." He chuckles. "That I am." I look over to him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" He sighs and stares out into the black horizon.

"It's not that I didn't like you, if anything it was because I did. But, I didn't want to get attached to someone who is-"

"Who's going against the enemy. I know."

"Well, yes. But, you remimd me of someone I once knew, and all I want to do when I look at you, is protect you." He sighs and looks,to me, where I take a seat and motion for him to do the same.

"I don't need to be protected, I can handle myself just fine."

"I know," he smiles sitting next to me. "But I still want to." I smile and nod, giving him the sign that i understood. I sighed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Stark, Jane, and Fury all know a part of the prophecy that I'm not allowed to know, what is it?" He sighs and I shuffle closer to him, stealing his body heat as I warmed up.

"You would be better off not knowing." He says wrapping an arm around my shoulder

"Would I really? I'm the one whose riaking their life, not any of you."

"If we could, beleive me I would."

"I know, but this is my life, I deserve to know what I'm gettimg myself into, dont you think?" He nods his head.

"What they left out, is that you're bound to fall in love with Loki, no matter how hard you try not to."

"Then I'll have to kill him."

"Really, you kill a god, whose skin is hard to pierce with our average weapons? You'll kill someone you're bound to love?"

"I can try can't I?"

"As hard as you want."

"Then that's what I'll do.' I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I'll support you in whatever decision you make, I'm here for you." I smile, glad I had a friend that I could confide in.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I shake my head no, and he sighs in agreance.

"Be safe okay? I know you wont remember anything, but be safe."

"Steve?" I look up into his eyes and he looks down. "I want you to take the day shift."

"Are you sure, there's no guarantiee that I wont see something you may not want me to."

"I trust you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you chosen your two people?" Fury asks me, as we make our decent in the elevator.

"I have." I reply back with a small nod.

"Who are they?"

"I trust them and that's all you need to know." He nods and the elevator dings.

Director Fury closed his one eye, waiting for the flash so that her memory could be wiped.

"I'm sorry, where am I?" She turns around and takes a step back, suddenly feeling threatened. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nick, and you were just checking out of the hospital." He smiles warmly. "Now, you'll be fine, just remember the tricks we taught you"

"Oh yes, thank you for your help." She smiles and leaves. Cap comes around the corner watching her figure fade away.

"Do you think she can do it?"

"I dont think, I know."

How she got home was a blur to her and in all honesty it hurt to think, and as soon as she entered her house two men clad in black stood in her living room.

"Ms. Black." The first man says, and he's gorgeous, green eyes and blond hair, the perfect model really.

"How did you get in?" She threatens, and fails.

"We need you to come with us." She mhms, and sets her keys down in the dish next to the door.

"Yeah, no. I don't think so. I'm not going anywhere with you." The men start to corner her, and she backs up into her kitchen, the knife drawer right behind her, ready and waiting if she needed it.

"It's Loki's orders, you come willingly or by force." She gives the tinest smile and a quiet snort.

"And why should I come willingly?" Her hand was slowly making her wau to the drawer behind her, her intruders had seemed to miss what she was doing, focusing on her, not where she was or the small motions she was making.

"It's easier on both our parts, you don't end up looking like a trashed doll-y, and we don't end up getting our hands dirty." She hesitated, but the fighter in her came forefront in her mind, and suddenly she pulled aknife from the drawer.

She was slow, too slow. The blonde man had already grabbed her wrist and knocked the weapon out of her hand, her arm was behind her pack adn she was kneeling on the ground in pain. He took the gun out of the holster and with the butt of it, knocked her out.

"Come on, wake up." A harsh voice hissed into her ear and a bag was removed from her head. Her hands were locked in chains

"Sir!" Her eyes were greeted with light and she had to wait as her eyes adjusted, she saw she was in a room, a white room filled with bright white light, much like a hospital would be. With clean rooms and clean light and the sterile smell even. "This one refused to come, we were forced to take extreme measures."

"Is that so?" A voice made of silk and honey that sounded British and mischievous, a voice like that shouldn't have been possible, and yet it was. Footsteps approached her and a man clad in black and green leather, with gold, stepped towards her, and she saw boots stand before her.

A green cape hung from his golden shoulder plates, and where there wasn't gold protective armor, there was black leather with green accents, and on top of his head sat a gold helmet with horns.

He was Asgardian, no one on earth dressed like that today, maybe back in the medieval times, but not today.

"She pulled a knife and tried to fight, but was easily taken care of, sir." The man in the gold helmet gave the woman a look of amusement.

"Was she the only on who tried to fight?" The man nods, and the horned man grins.

"Send the rest of the woman away, I've made my choice." The man nods,

"Yes sir." The man walks off barking orders to others telling them to release the women they have taken in and let them loose in the streets.

"Sir!" Another man calls out and the horned man turns to face him.

"Ahh, General." He greets the man warmly, as if they were old friends.

"You're going to want to hear this, it's important." The mans face falls as the general tells him of the news, a deep frown covered his face.

"Very well, call a meeting, I will join you shortly." The general nods and salutes before turning around and walking off. The mans attention is turned back on the captured woman and he stalks overs to her, eyeing her like hawk circiling it's prey. He couches down in front of her and with one fluid motion, her face was being squeezzed by his hand. "Not the prettiest thing are you?" A silent reply came and she averted her brown eyes.

"No reply?" He smirks. "It's a pity that I'll have to make you talk." He stands and snaps his fingers, amd two females come running towards him, they're dressed in long green dresses and black flats were on their feet, and their hair was pulled away from their face. "You knkw What to do, I expect her ready when my meeting is done, is that clear?"

"Yes, sire." They both reply quietly, they take the woman and help her to her feet and escort her away from this hassle, wherever that is.

Loki watched the women go, and though he had only seen her for a Minute, the fact that she eas a spitfire was a challenge to him. Someone to break down, and make weak, perhaps.

He turned and headed for the conference room, his battle armour disappearing and replaced with his normal asgardian wear with a long green cape.

"How is she?" Natasha asks Steve who was seated at the control panel, watching everything happen to the woman.

"She was just taken away by guards, but so far, that's been the only action." Natasha nods, and scans her fingerprint on a device allowing her to now access the controls.

"You're free to go." Nat says and Steve gets up from the chair, allowing Nat to take his place.

"How is Jane?" He asks, kniwing that she's only going to give him the bare minimum.

"Still grieving." He stands there hesitantly before finally leaving, leaving Nat to herself.

"Be careful Blondie." She says to herself.

Loki's maidens had cleaned Aella up, and dressed her in a flowing green gown, and let her black hair fall in her naturally tight curls down her back. They applied light makeup, like mascara, dark pink lipstick, and blush to her face, giving her a pulled together look.

They escorted her into an elevator which then took them several floors up and opened up into a grand dining room.

Her mouth hung open at the gladness of the room, the walls we're made of gold and the floor was made of cobblestone.

There was a long wooden table stretching to each end of the room with chairs matching the table and enough room to sit fifty people easy.

The odd thing thing was, was at the other end of the table the hrad chair was missing, which could mean here was no second in command, just Loki. Loli had the power, and he made sure to,show it. No one was his equal.

"The master will be with you shortly." One of the hand maidens says, and the pair quickly turn to leave, abandoning Allea.

She did her best to take in her surroundings and try to find a way out, but from where she was at, she could not see any possible way out.

Even if she did make it she would have no where to go, her parents and family had died during the invasion, leaving her to populate, in her brothers place.

"I assure you, there is no way out." She hears his voice and turns around suddenly that she becomes dizzy, and reaches out to steady herself on a chair. "Unless, of course, I grant you permission, but,that will not happen." His arms are folded over his chest, one leg crossed behind the other, and he's leaning against the door frame. He,pushes himself up and makes his way over to Aella. "At least by yourself."He strides ever so elegantly over to the head chair and takes a seat in the head chair.

"Now, please, sit. We have much to discuss." To his dismay, she did not make to move. No, instead, she stepped even further back and Loki only sighed. "You can take a seat willingly, or I will force you." At first his eyes gazed across into her blue eyes for only a second. His gaze so intense, so diredted and percise, that even her spitfire warned her not to meet his eyes.

She moved across the room and did as she was told, taking a seat next to this strange and controlling man. She made it so that her chair was far enough away, and yet still close enough to him, that he wouldn't be able to tell.

With a wave of his hand, Loki presented several papers which held details of a contract on it. Her eyes ran over the paper, but to her dismay, it was written in Nordic.

"What does that say?" His green eyes study her as she is trying to gather any sort of clue as to what is on the paper.

"It is not of your concern, we shall be discussing it shortly."

"Shortly?" She breathes out, and looks up to meet his once again, threatening gaze.

"First we shall discuss you, more importantly, why you were in the mental institution until just this morning.

"Why does it matter to you, I'm nothing more than a slave to you." His face darkened, his once bright spring eyes turned to emerald.

"Because I would like to know the woman I'm about to marry is of sound mind."

"I'm of sound mind, that I promise." She says no louder than a hushed tone.

"Don't mumble," He cuts, and sticks his long piano-like finger under her chin to force her face to meet his."I hate mumbling,"

"I am of sound mind."

"Master." He follows quickly.

"What?"

"I am of sound mind, master."

"Good. Then why were you in a mental hospital?"

"I was forced to watch my family, parents, brother, and little sister die, as they were brutally murdered in front of me."

"Pray tell, what does that have to do with a mental hospital?" She looks at this blind and shallow man, and for a second she thinks she sees remorse when she mentions her brother, maybe even guilt. But it was too fast; he was too guarded.

"I suffer from PTSD, Depression, and anxiety; I've been receiving clinical help ever since." He glares at her, waiting for the title, waiting for her to realize her mistake. "Master." She follows slowly.

"All of these, what are they considered as here on earth?" He stands and begins to circle the table, all the while keeping his eyes on her.

"They are considered to be an illness of the mind, master." He nods once and folds his hands behind his back.

"I see. Then how can you say you are of sound mind if you're mentally ill." The fury that roared through her and up to her eyes was pure and white-hot, and she knew she could not lash out, it would only cause her pain and harm, she would have to count to ten and let herself think before answering his question.

1... come on Aella. Think, you're a great liar, you have a silver tongue remember...

2...

3... Nothing. Couldn't you come up with anything? Jesus, I'm screwed.

4... Still nothing.

5...

"I asked you a question are you going to answer it, pet?"

"I'm not your pet," She snapped, something she regretted the instant she did it. Horror and fear struck her, grasping her like a ball to a chain. She waited for the blow, a slap on the face, anything really, and nothing came.

She slowly opened her once closed eyes and saw her master standing over her.

With one smooth motion her face was in his hand, and tightly gripping her, causing pain and possibly even a bruise.

"You are my pet, nothing else. You are here to serve me, your purpose in life is for me, and me alone." He squeezed harder causing tears to roll down her eyes and a quiet gasp to escape her lips. "You are not broken in yet, but I will make sure that you are. You will not speak unless spoken to, and you will call my master. Your purpose to heed to my beck and call, and eventually, provide me an heir." He harshly lets her go, causing her face to fall and her eyes meet his shoes where she then proceeded to rub her face. "Let this be a lesson to you." He grabs the paper, and a pen appears in his hand and hands it to her.

"Now sign, or I'll force you to do it." She takes the pen and hovers over the line.

"I want to read it; I want to be able to see what I'm getting into... Please master."

"No. now sign." She let out a sigh and slowly and painfully signed her life away, not knowing what the full details of the contract were. And she never would know what actually would lie in the deal, at least not entirely.

He snaps his fingers, and the two maids from before enter the room.

"You will have two weeks to adjust to your new lifestyle before the contract takes full effect." He begins to walk out of the room, forcing the maids that were coming in, to scatter and move out of his way. "And we will discuss the contract then and what it fully entails."

And with that he left the room, leaving Aella and her two maids alone.

"Come now Mrs. Laufeyson," One of the maids said. "We should get you ready for dinner; we mustn't keep him waiting."

"My last name is Black." She replied softly, hoping that maids would actually take to her and not just serve her. That maybe these would be friends and not only maids, her confidants. People she could rely on when she was confused or hurt. Perhaps these could be her friends, but if they were scared of Loki as she was, then they would only be maids.

"Not anymore," The other one says. "Once you signed that contract you became his wife."

"I didn't realize-"

"You wouldn't have, he's sly like that."

"What are your names?" Aella asks, and the two maids look at each other dumbfounded. "What, what's that face for?"

"No one has asked us our names in a long time."

"Well then its high time someone did, I would like to know your names if you are to serve me. It is only fair."

"I'm Rachel, and this is Danielle." Aella smiles warmly, and Rachel and Dani can't help but smile back.

"Nice to meet you, oh and thank you." She says standing up and pushing in her chair.

"For what?" Aella Looks to them, and to Dani, who spoke, in the other life she might have an actress or model, she was gorgeous and always very poised and reserved. Her bright blue eyes spoke of raw courage she once had, and the crinkles around her eyes said she smiled a lot. Her beautiful chestnut brown hair was put up in a cute bun, and as she observed her, her body was thin and weak, and her hands said volumes of hard work, nothing she was personally accustomed to of course.

"Being kind." It's a meek reply, but she still manages a small smile as she meets Dani's eyes.

And as Aella was beginning to accept her fate, and settle in, Loki was in his council room trying to deal with security measures that were failing.

"you mean to tell me, the security measures that we have installed have failed, security measures from space?" The man that was in charge swallowed and proceeded to nod. Loki pinches the bridge of his nose and then waves the hand. "Alright say it's true, who can fix it?"

The men look to one another and come up with blank stares.

"No one? No one can fix it?" A low growl comes off of Loki, his hand's clench, his eyes darken, and his nostrils flare.

Anger.

"Someone, better get me, a man who can figure out what's going on, or I'll have your heads!" He screams and then leaves the room.

He walks down the hall, and his sedir wears off, revealing him in his battle armor.

He dreads tonight, the night he was to marry this waste of a human officially. As cruel as he was, as he could be, he believed marriage to be between two people who loved one another. to show strength or gather wealth.

He didn't want this. A human's life was fleeting.

But alas, he was under the control of Thanos, and he had to obey him. Otherwise, he would be dealt with.

And Loki valued his life and his life only.

He knew this human was terrified, and she had every right to be. She would save herself pain if she would follow his rules, but he knew she wouldn't.

He knew a bold personality when he saw one, and she had one.

And that's why he chose her.

Because he too had a strong personality, and maybe, if he prayed hard enough, they could at least come to tolerate each other.

He did not see the logic behind this move, yet, Thanos had insisted, and he obeyed.

He walks into the human's room, and for one brief second, he's taken aback by her beauty.

Her deep-red curls feel in waves down her back, a stark contrast to the elegant green gown that she wore.

It was green, his signature green, and her eyes matched the dress, and for a brief second, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and then it was replaced with resentment and bitterness.

"Maids, will you excuse us?" They nod and hurry out of the room and into the hallway.

"They weren't done with me yet, master." She spits it out like it's poison. And he steps in, and with a wave of his hand his staff stands in place, and he walks up to her and stares at her back, the dress was nearly finished except for the strands that needed to be tightened and tied, and the necklace not yet placed on her person.

"I can do the rest." He says cooly and grabs the lace that hung from her back.

"Yes, Master." She downcasts her eyes, so she doesn't look at him as he laces her dress up.

"If it brings you any comfort," He starts he voice is monotone and unfaltering, exactly like a king should be, and as his fingers begin to graze her skin, she shivers. His fingers were freezing cool. "I did not ask to be married, I am serving someone higher than I, and he ordered me to marry."

"Why not marry someone from your race, master?"

"He believes that if I marry interspecies, you humans will be more willing to follow and obey."

"Humans are stupid." She snaps in disgust. He grabs the necklace off of the counter next to them and undoes the clasp. "They will not obey, the will fight harder."

"Perhaps, but maybe they will submit." He grabs her hair with one hand, and he feels her shiver under his touch, and it only sends a pang through his heart. A pang of guilt and regret, he had to marry someone he didn't love, and she feared him, everything he didn't want, everything he feared, and it was all coming true.

Why was he doing this? What was the benefit? He did this to save himself, Thanos had promised him life so long as he served the purple giant, and he came to earth in hopes of being defeated, in hopes of stopping Thanos. That didn't happen.

He secures the necklace around her neck and lets his hands rest on her shoulders, and he stares at her in the mirror.

She indeed was the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes on; this beauty shouldn't be possible for humans.

She couldn't be human; there was no way, maybe she was part elf or some other species, maybe her parentage was a lie that even she didn't know.

He removes his hands, and she lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I will not hurt you Aella, you are to be my wife, and a husband shall not hit anyone in his ward."

"Yet you make me call you Master." Loki sighs and steps away from her, turning his back to her.

"It is for others, so they know that even my wife is lower to me, that I am still of a higher power, no matter how close you are to me."

"Then you are wrong; a wife is an equal, not a lower." She shivers and rubs her arms to try and warm herself up.

"If it would please you, you may refer to me by name in private." He turns back to her and holds out a hand for her to grab and help her step off the platform, but she refuses and steps down herself.

"If I am to refer to your name, it would be in all circumstances, not just in private; I will stick to Master." He watches her, everything she does is poised and proper, she didn't want to show him a weakness, but she already had, she was human, and that was more than a weakness, that was a downgrade in living.

"Fine by me. Now, let's go. We have a wedding to attend." He grabs her right hand and places it on his forearm, and he leads them out of the room and into a banquet hall.


	3. Chapter 3

There she stood, holding hands with Loki her harborer, and about to be wed with him.

She was in another dining hall, and the room looked the same as before, just bigger and filled with everyone who worked in the tower and all of the world's officials.

She didn't walk down the aisle, she walked with Loki holding her arm, the both of them clad in beautiful dress, and neither of them wanting to marry.  
The room was darkened, and blue lights lit the room, just enough for people to see and not stumble around, the preacher greeted them and welcomed them with a warm smile, and they turned to face one another.

It was just the three of them at the altar, no bridesmaids, or groomsmen, no one else. Just them.

Was this to be her fate, to love a man who she didn't like, who she despised, who took her unwillingly from her home. Away from the only consolation she had, music. Was this to be her life until she died. A life of endless hatred and suffering, of never calling him by his name, but only Master?

"Nice to meet you, Aella." The pastor says and looks to Loki and nods.

Aella was too lost in her thoughts to notice the man, she was only focused on Loki, and she thought for just a second that she saw her future with him, and it seemed almost happy, but that was impossible. He was a monster, and neither of them loved one another.

"Loki Laufeyson," The pastor cuts into her thoughts and her attention is shifted to the present. "Please exchange your item with your beloved Aella." Loki reached up around his neck, and in doing so, he began talking to Aella.

 _Your item shall be your name, revoke your name of humanity, and take one of the gods. Ragna would suit you; it means victorious._

He pulls out a leather cord with two snakes entwined and places it on her, a symbol of him, of his property. There would be no one to protest this marriage, who would dare defy him, ruler of the world.

"This is a symbol of giving oneself to the other, and exchange of unity, one that cannot be broken, no matter the time or the person." the pastor looks to her, and he smiles. He seemed kind, long brown hair that looked black in this room, and his eyes honeyed brown. He was handsome despite the paint on his face. "Aella, present your present to Loki." She takes a deep breath, and with all the courage she could muster she speaks.

"My name is Aella Black, the only possession on me is my name, and I give my name of humanity to you and welcome my new name Ragna, a name fit for a god."

"Then welcome Ragna, born from ashes, and rising victorious," Loki smirks, she had done as he had asked her to, maybe she would listen now. "Loki, say your vows of promise and swear your love and life to her."

"I, Loki, Laufeyson," He begins and his eyes focus on her emerald orbs; they were so beautiful, she couldn't possibly be human, she had to be something other than human, no person was this beautiful without another species entwined in their blood. "Vow, to you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day it shall only be your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine, nor shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us, and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next." Beautiful vows, how did he know them, why did he know them, and why did he say them with such conviction and emotion. They should mean nothing to him; he didn't care.

"Ragna, say your vows of promise and swear your life and love to Loki."

 _"Do you need my help?_ " Loki says in her head.

 _"I have my vows_."

"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require, And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night And the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you, me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel, we shall do so in Private and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals." People are crying, she has brought them to tears, and perhaps she was what he needed, a human who could side with the humanity of the world, and a god. Maybe Thanos was right after all.

"Present your rings to one another and complete the ceremony." Loki raises his hand acts like he's holding a ring, and then he is, and with the other hand, he grabs her left one and slings the ring on her finger. Ragna feels a small cold circle appear in her right hand and looks down, she's holding a ring, not just any ring, but her fathers ring.

Without thinking she quickly slides the ring on his, so as not to get caught up in her emotions.

"By the power invested in me by Frigga and Odin, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Loki pulls her to him, and he kisses her.

Hatred, he didn't want this, he hated that he had to do this, he hated it more than her. His kiss was cold and collected, just like him, and this was when she realized, that she would never get through to him, and he would never love her.

A ruler of a kingdom was either a great king or a great husband, one aspect would have to give; but that was most things in life, tit for tat.  
What did he care, he didn't love her, he never could, he was incapable of love.

He pulls away and looks to his beautiful Ragna, takes her hand in his, and they walk down the aisle together, past the rows of people who were applauding and clapping, and deep down in her stomach, it felt so very wrong for them to be joyous of their occasion.

Did they know what had happened?

"Ragna?" Loki speaks to her bringing her out of her thoughts. Why was he so suddenly her voice of reason, no one could ever bring her out of her thoughts and yet he had done so.

"How'd did you do that?" He doesn't even look confused; he's still collected and unbreaking.

"Do what?"

"No one has ever been able to pull me out of my thoughts like that before, what have you done to me?"

"I have done nothing; our bond was made in marriage, giving us certain abilities, one of which where I am your voice of reason. It was not my doing, and if I could undo it, I would. As I am your voice of reason, you bare mine, it is not just you who suffers from this bond." She looks down to their hands still entwined.

"I am scared." She whispers to him and then looks to his eyes. Icy blue. Cold and unwavering.

"For what?"

"My life, master." Loki flinches at that, was she indeed so scared of him that she feared for her life? Had he scared her that bad, was she to fear him every day? He lowers his eyes ever so slightly.

"I will not harm you, you are part of me now, and I am part of you, as much as we may not like it, we are of each other, and I cannot harm you." She chortles at him through the tears that were beginning to form.

"You took over our world, conquered us, control us, ravaged our cities and homes, and now, now, you have morals." He rolls his eyes at her.

"Have you not paid attention to your history?" Sh looks to him confused.

"Wha-"

"You're land that we stand on at this very momente, people came and conquered this land shoving the people here before out of house and home, every country that owns the land has invaded somewhere in history, so what I Have done looks like heaven compared to your human history."

"You twist everything you say if you were ever capable of love you could have any girl you want with that silver tongue of yours." He doesn't even respond. Instead, he pulls her away from the ceremony and down hallways and into an elevator where the doors open to the penthouse suite and he pushes her down into a chair, where he then goes to pull a piece of paper out of a drawer.

"You want to read our contract, fine. Here. Read it. Understand why I am the way I am." He slams down the paper in front of her, and she looks to him and then slowly pulls it out from his hand.

* * *

 _This contract is authorized by Thanos._

 _Wherein, Loki Laufeyson may marry a mortal to show the realm that he is in fact of the absolute power on earth and shall not be tried. He may choose his own wife but must marry her within in a year of being on earth. There they will have two weeks to consummate the marriage, or she will be wiped from the planet, and Loki shall lose his rule over the realm. Once consummated, the marriage shall be seen as_ official _in my eyes and the eyes of the universe. It is recommended he combine his procedures of union with the mortals, making it valid in two realms so that if it is tried in Asgard or another realm or planet, it will be seen as a valid marriage, and therefore cannot be broken. They will produce an heir within three years, and when the heir comes of age, s/he will rule this realm with Loki's guidance until s/he is capable of governing themselves._  
 _Should this contract be violated in any form, not only will Loki, be removed and stripped of power, but he shall die by the hand of Thanos, and his wife shall be killed in the same way._

* * *

What she just read was madness, she didn't even know what she was getting into, she almost regretted reading it.

Almost.

"I- I'm sorry," She breathes and looks up to him. His eyes were glazed over, and they showed guilt. "I didn't know."

"I tried to keep you from this truth, something that could save you, I could have saved your life, and told Thanos you had not read it, but no you know." He looks past here and out into the sliding glass door where the stars sparkled like diamonds against the bruise black sky. "We have two weeks, or contract I null and void, and we die. Trust me when I say, Thanaos, will make a worse ruler than I."

"Forgive me, master. I knew not what I spoke of. In letting me read this, you have opened my eyes and allowed me to fear my life for the reason you fear yours." He turns his back to her as he walks to the sliding glass door, he opens it and steps out onto the balcony.

He focused his attention on the million-million stars out in the sky, leaving her behind in the room.

"I did not want a wife, I do not believe in arranged marriages, but you have my word that I will do my best to try to get you to tolerate me within these next two weeks." He sighs and looks down at the dead city below him. "Perhaps then, we will have a chance at life." He trails off and hangs his in defeat,  
In defeat of Thanos, or the world, or even the words that failed him at the moment.

There's a rustle behind him, and her heels click across the floor as they get closer to him, and suddenly, there's a warm hand on his shoulder.

He looks to her, icy blue eyes on emeralds, emeralds full of life and warmth, and hope.

Hope? How was there any hope in her, and hope for what?

"Then let me call you by your name, it can be our first step in getting closer to each other."

"No."

"I gave up my life, I even gave up my name, at least give me this one courtesy, it's all I ask of you." She had begun to rebuke him, but the way he was, so vulnerable right now, she went soft.

"I didn't take you as a beggar." He sneers at heer.

"I'm not." He eyes her, taking her in, judging and assessing her, trying to figure out her play. "What is in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." She was genuine; he could see no other reason for wanting to call him by his name.

"Fine, but never ask me for anything again, and remember this kindness I gave to you." She grins and moves to hug him, but he steps back, stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You will take the bed; I will take the couch." He snaps. "I do suggest you get some rest. We have quite a day ahead of us tomorrow." She nodded and heads that way before realizing she has nothing to wear for bed.

"Is there anything I can change into, I would rather not wear this for bed..." He sighs and snaps his fingers giving her a silk slip that reached down to her knees.

"Um, I, I do not, I don't, this isn't..." She sputters as she wrings her hands together and shifts her weight from foot to foot, she seemed scared or nervous.

"What do you wear to bed?" She blushes at his question and looks down to her feet as he turns around and walks over to her. "Answer me, Ragna." His voice is throaty and gruff, and he almost whispers to her.

He moves his hand; he was going to touch her, he wanted to touch her. To feel her soft warm skin against his.

He decides against it and clenches his hand into a fist to gain control of himself.

 _She will be the death of me._

"Um, I usually wear a loose shirt and fuzzy pants..." She breathes down to the floor and then looks up to him avoiding his eyes and focusing on his nose. "But I can wear sweatpants instead." She squeaks out.

He waves his hand, and she's in an extra large t-shirt and plaid sweatpants.

"Does this suit your needs?" He grumbled.

"I can dress myself if you would just give me clothes, I don't need to-" She looks down to his lips and quickly back to his nose as she catches herself staring at his lips and leaning in.

"No." He barks and moves away from her and heads towards the door.

"Why, it would be easier for both us."

"I like dressing you." He spits and reaches the door grabbing the golden handle and twisting. "Now. Go, to bed." He opens the door and slams it behind him, causing her to jump.

He's so flaky, but he is handsome. Would they have met outside of these circumstances she would have gone after him, pursued him, but they weren't in a different situation. She couldn't let herself get taken by him; she had to be on her guard, she couldn't trust him.

Or could she? He was doing his duty, and it's not like he wanted to be here, or be married to her. He wasn't here by choice, and maybe she could be his confidant, his one person he could rely on. After all, that's what she promised, that's what she said in her vows. They were to rely on each other, and apparently, their vows were more than just words, it was an actual bond. They were gaining abilities from this bond, they were already each others voice of reason, and she was beginning to become attracted to him by the minute. This bond was indeed messing with her head.

She shoved her thoughts out of her head and climbed into the bed. It was the softest bed she's ever been, the sheets were soft the comforter soft, it was like sleeping on a cloud. Before long her eyes began to shut, and she fell asleep, praying for blackness while she slept.

Loki was downstairs with a glass of whiskey and the plans of the earth defenses, trying, through his light buzz, to figure out how to bring them back to optimal conditions.

"You shouldn't be drinking sir." A child's voice of no more than sixteen reaches him. "It won't help fix our problems."

"No, I think not." He sets the plans down and looks up to the kid, brown hair, brown eyes, skinny figure, quite like himself when he was just a boy. "What's your name boy?"

"Parker, Peter Parker. I was just hired on." He walks up to Loki and holds out his hand, but Loki ignores him.

"How old are you?" He mumbles into his glass of whiskey.

"I'm fifteen sir."

"You must be brilliant then, for you to just be hired on."

"Oh, yes sir. I broke into tower once and screwed around with his robots." Loki nods and sets the glass down.

"Then take a look at these plans, and figure out how to make them work better." He rolls the plans up and hands them to the kid. "Your room is just below this floor, number six. Whatever is left in that room is yours to keep. Should need anything more, ask a neighbor, do not bother me again." Peter nods and hurries out the door, but not without bumping into the table.

"Sorry, Thank you." With that, he's out of the room. Loki picks up the glass and chucks it at the wall where it shatters like snow falling.

"What have you done to me, how have you bewitched me, your beauty, your touch, your skin?!" He walks over to the window and slams his fist against it. "You're human; you hold no power over me. What magic do you possess?"

"She has no power; you know that." Loki flinches at that voice. The voice of his brother who is long past.

"I told you to stay away." He cuts at Thor.

"I did, I am not here by choice, I am stuck to you, it was you, after all, who killed me."

"Yes, I know. Leave." Thor chuckles and picks up the bottle of whiskey smelling it, and then quickly sets it down in disgust.

"You think I like it here, tormenting you, not being able to set foot in Valhalla?" He snorts. "I would rather be there than here with you." Loki shakes his head and turns to face his brother, but he's not in front of him. "I am here because you have a guilty conscience." Loki turns his head and looks at his brother, the wound still there in his heart, still oozing and bleeding out.

"I have no guilt."  
"You cannot lie to me, brother, I know you better than anyone. We grew up together."

"I grew up in your shadow, never amounting to what our father wanted. I was never strong or brave like you."

"No, but you had mother's magic, her wit, her slyness."

"She is not my mother." Loki hisses, and Thor grabs his brothers neck and pulls him close, watching his eyes, shifting them back and forth.

"Then am I not your brother?" Loki smirks.

"You never were." Thor fades away, leaving Loki with his demons.

He strides out of the room, and down a floor to where Doctor Selvig is and bangs on the door. The door flies open, revealing a very disheveled Selvig in his trousers and shirt.

"Sir?" He croaks out and squints at Loki.

"Get everyone up, emergency meeting in twenty minutes. I have an idea of how to fix the field." He walks away but then turns back. "Oh, and bring the Parker kid."


	4. Chapter 4

Morning brakes in the penthouse suite, causing Ragna to stir from her slumber and warmth of the sheets.

She sits up and immediately begins to scan the room for Loki, but finds he's not here and a fraction of her is disappointed that he's not here. Why is that? She has no reason for disappointment; she doesn't even like her husband. He is a monster after all.

She had just called him husband, what is going on with her? Where was her head at today?

Was it their marital bond causing her these emotions and the confusion? Or was it just her.

Her maids burst through the doors and pull her from the bed in a frenzied hurry.

"What's going on?" She asks Danielle.

"We have to get you dressed, you have a coronation ceremony, and you need to be ready in thirty minutes." She replies.

"Woah, hold on."

"No, no time. Dani, make the bed." Dani nods and Rachelle takes her into the bathroom where she strips Ragna of her clothes and pulls out yet another green ball gown, and this one was from the medieval times. Golden thread on the bodice and sleeves that didn't cover her shoulder. It's thrown over her, and the corset was tightened down to a point where she almost couldn't breathe.

"I think you're getting that a little too tight."

"Good," Danielle says as she walks in the room holding a pair of what looked like liquid gold heels in her hands and a golden serpent necklace. "It's supposed to be tight." Rachelle finishes tying the gown, and Dani sets the heels and has Ragna step into them, and then lays the serpent necklace on her neck.

"What's with the snakes?" Ragna inquires.

"It's his symbol," Dani says.

"You're his property now," Rachelle replies in agreeance.

"I am no one's property." They start to work on her hair, throwing it up in a circular braid around her head, when footsteps are heard entering the room.

"You are mine." Loki draws out in his cool monotone voice. The maids jump, and Ragna turns her head to see him.

"Don't move your head, m'lady." The two maids continue to braid and work on her hair.

"I am no one's property; I belong to myself, that was even in my wedding vows, Master." He narrows his eyes at her; they had both come to an agreeance that she could call him by his first name, and yet she hadn't chosen to do so.

"I thought we had agreed that you could call me by my name?" He persists.

"If you are above me, you are my master. If you should ever see me as your equal, then perhaps we could come to an agreement."

"Leave us." He barks at the maids, making them jump and scatter, leaving her hair beautiful and yet undone. "We took a step forward, and now you throw it all away, and for what? Equality?" He's disgusted by the very thought of equality. He seemed to think that he would have less power by having an equal, and he was wrong. If he allowed his wife, his queen to stand with him, to be in the know of everything that went on, the people would trust his rule more with a human by his side.

"If I am your lesser than you are, in fact, my master." He strides over to his young wife and looks down into her eyes. Empty, they were empty, there was no fear, or love, just pure emptiness; and it's here he realizes just how small she is compared to him.

"I will always be your higher up, I am your king, and you will bow to me." She stands taller and her eye gloss over.

"I bow to no one, and if I am your lesser, then you will have to break your so-called morals. If you are to keep the contract valid, you will have to rape me. I will not submit to you, and you may do all you can to seduce me, but it will not work. And when you do so, do not think I will cry, or scream for help. Because I won't, because with you, I have no life, for my life is not my own." Loki moves his right hand over the lower part of her stomach, and she flinches.

"You are wrong. When the time comes, I will make you want me." It was warm in the lower part of her stomach, and the like a raging fire that warmth spread through her body and made her ache for him.

She gives a slight gasp, and he grins maliciously.

"For you see, I don't have to touch you to make you want me." He removes his hand, but that warmth is still there making her want him. He moves his head closer to hers, and she's panicking, is he going to kiss her, already? He quickly aborts and puts his mouth centimeters from the shell of her ear. "Imagine," She can feel his cool raspy breath on her ear, and it's sending shivers down her body. "What it would be like when I touch you." He gives her a light peck on the ear before pulling away. "Come now, wife. We have a coronation to attend to." He bends his arm for her to take, and slowly she does, and when her hand grabs his bicep, he leads them out of the room and down the hallway to an elevator.

"Natasha?" Fury calls down to her.

"What?" She responds in a low voice, and fury knocks on the door, a sign that he wants to be let in. "You know I can't do that director, only Steve and I can know what's going on."

"Tell me her progress, then, Romanoff." She nods.

"We prepared her, made her the perfect woman for Loki, but what we didn't tell her, was that he could seduce her without even touching her." Her eyes are watching the screen, watching Ragna's day unfold before her.

"Has she read the contract?" Natasha nods. "And?"

"If the contract is broken, Loki is stripped of his rank and power, and they both die at the hand of Thanos." Fur begins to walk away.

"Make sure that doesn't happen." With that, he's gone, and Natasha is left by herself to watch over her young pupil.

"Oh, you are young and naive, and you'll be in love, but sooner or later the contract will break, or the defenses will be broken, and we'll have to come in and rescue you. Please, don't break your heart without it being healed. Love him, before you shatter." Natasha sighs and hangs her head in her hands. The door opens and in steps Steve, Mr. Mom.

"Tough to watch?" a nod of the head that signified no.

"I worry for her steve, she is so young and impressionable, what if she fails us?" He turns the chair to face him and crouches down in front of her.

"She will be the downfall of Loki, and we have to love her for going in there, loving a monster and betraying him, even if that means she betrays us in the process. She must do what she thinks is right to save the world. What do we have to lose now?" Natasha nods, and Steve stands up. "Go take a break; I can handle it from here until you ready to come back." She nods and leaves the room, and Steve sits down in the chair.

They reach the banquet hall door and watch as two guards give a little bow and then open the doors.

Smile, you are my queen, and you will play the part of one. A queen is a perfection. Loki scolds her as they begin their walk to their chairs as king and queen, there are people cheering and applauding, smiling and waving.

She watches the people, they were happy for them, or it at least seemed that way.

Stand straighter, smile, and stride. Have you never felt powerful before, my little spitfire?

Like you would care.

You are my wife, and my queen, of course, I care. Do as I say. Now.

The last word was growl in her head, and so she did as she was told. She straightened her back, raised her chin, gave a fake smile, and elongated her walk, causing a stride and sway of the hips along with it.

They reached their chairs and Loki helped her sit but not without a scolding.

Don't you dare think about slouching? He hisses at her as he then takes his seat.

"King and Queen Laufeyson, we have gathered here today in honor of our new queen, we bring her advice, wisdom, gifts, knowledge and we pledge today our service and loyalty to her." A man stood in front of the group, and he seemed to speak for them, the way he stood, the way he talked, he was a natural born leader. Loki, of course, would have him put in the second highest position. He was round, not skinny, not fat, just round, he could have been the prime minister from Britain, but no one knew anymore, all of them had begun to take on American accents, so where they were from was lost in translation. "Should you ever need us, my queen, you have but to ask, if you should ever want for something, ask. Our lives are in your hands." They all bring their right fists across their body and hit their chest before bowing.

"I appreciate your decree of loyalty, but shall any-one of you break it; it will mean death." They nod in understanding, and then their leader speaks again.

"Those who have something for our new queen, please step forward and form a line so that she may receive your gifts." Almost everyone lines up, and there had to be over fifty people in the room, maybe even more.

The first man steps forward, he was short, no taller than five feet, and he was skinny, no bigger than what seemed a stick could be.

"Oh, beautiful and gracious one, I present you a book of poems, the finest in the world, may it make you smile, make you weep, and bring about love and joy in your life." He hands it to her, and she looks down at the book. Blue leather with gold lettering, and old, it had to be at least fifty years old or more.

"This is beautiful; I shall cherish it more than you shall ever know." He bows and leaves.

"Ah, general, a great pleasure to see you here." Loki bellows and provides a polite smile along with it.

"I wouldn't have missed out on this opportunity in my entire life, to meet our new queen, well I had to be at least second." The man was of average height and African American; he seemed like he cared about the people here, one of the few to do so.

"Indeed." The General removes his hands from behind his back and presents a numerous amount of books that were tied with a single ribbon to the new queen.

"I traveled the world to find these; these are some of the last public copies left." He hands them to her, and she takes them. The first book was Les Mes, except it was a music book for vocal and piano. "I didn't know you're favorite, so I got one of everything I could lay my hands on." Next is Phantom of the Opera and Cats, and wicked, and a surplus of more that she would have to go through later.

"Thank you, General, I am flattered by this, and maybe if voice will bear with me, perhaps I could put these to good use."

"Please, call me James." He slams his right fist to his heart, and bows before he heads off to some part of the other room.

Who was he, he seemed genuine? She pokes in Loki's head.

General Rhodes, my most trusted advisor, and a great friend. Loki quickly replies, not giving her any more information.

A young boy, no more than fourteen steps up to her, and he is skinny too, a great metabolism, he has messy brown hair and dark brown eyes that were almost a mocha color. He was fidgety, nervous perhaps.

"Ah, young Parker, you did not have to attend today, you have only just gotten here," Loki says to the kid.

"No, I know, but I was up all night making you this, and I think you may like it." He pulls out a necklace that had Loki's snakes on it, and it seemed to be made of gold, and the backing of the snakes was thick like it could have been a locket of some sort. Ragna stands, leaving her seat with grace and poise and confidence, something she didn't have until the beginning of this ceremony. "It's a symbol of your husband, combined with your love of musicals." He opens it and Brings him home begins to tickle Ragna's ears.

She hadn't heard this song since, since, well, since her brother passed. How many years ago was that now? How real it still felt after all this time, how raw and unforgiving it was. Grief.

"I haven't heard this song in years." The child before her begins to panic when he sees the tears form in her eyes.

"I can change the songs if you would like."

"Songs?" She inquires, and he nods his head so fast she thinks it's going to fall off.

"Yeah, um, all I ask of you, music of the night, this one, and castle on a cloud." She grabs the hand that held the jewelry box necklace and looks to the boy before her.

"Do not change this, it is perfect, when I cannot wear it, it shall be placed out so that I may see it and listen to its beautiful melodies." She smiles at him. "You have given me the most perfect gift. What is your first name, child."

"Peter, my queen." She nods slightly.

"Good, how old are you?"

"Fifteen just barely turned actually."

Loki? She begs with her mind.

"Then happy birthday, my son." She hugs him

What is your issue now, Midgardian? He spits at her.

I'm going to lose it, get me out of here. Please.

"Thank you," He says, and they pull away. "That means everything is coming from you." She smiles through the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes when Loki stands up and begins to speak.

"I must discuss something with the Queen; please be patient." He grabs her arm and hurries her out through a side door that she had not seen before.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" She looks into his eyes, her big doe eyes spoke of sorrow and misunderstanding. "You have more than succeeded in doing so."

"I didn't mean too, I just, it was, that song..." She starts sobbing uncontrollably and covers her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, forgive me." She falls to the floor, her beautiful green dress billowing out around her, creating a green cloud on the golden floor.

Loki rolls his eyes and squats down in front of her while still holding onto the scepter.

"What are you going on about, Midgardian?" He tries to look her in the eyes but is blocked by her hands, and a pang of guilt floods through him ever so briefly, and his face softens, and his heart aches to comfort her. He resists, even knows, when she needs him the most, why does he resist? If he comforts her it could be a step forward, then he wouldn't have to make her crave him, then in his mind, it wouldn't be rape. Why does he hesitate? Why now? Why hurt her more when he can make it right when he can help her?

He sighs and makes the staff vanish before he grabs her wrists. His long fingers wrap around her small wrists, and she jumps at the action, at the action of kindness that he was providing her.

"My Lady," He hasn't called me that before why is he nice, why now? Why give me false hope? "Remove your hands and let me see your beautiful face." He gently pulls her hands away from her face only to reveal water lines glistening on her skin from the tears, and her eyes tightly shut. She was sniffling and hiccuping, trying to calm herself down for him so that she wasn't to bother him again.

He continues to hold onto her hands as they rest in her lap, he wanted to touch her, from the moment he saw her. In instances like this, he could do so without explaining himself.

"Open your eyes," He whispers to her, and she slowly begins to unclench her eyes, and looks into his cerulean eyes. They seemed more green at this moment, at least compared to his eyes yesterday. "And tell me what ails the queen."

"I was in theater class, we were practicing the musical for the year, and my phone rang," She begins to cry again, and her voice catches. "And um, the song." More tears.

"Breathe," He says plainly.

"Parker's song that played, I got the call he died during that song." She covers her mouth and turns her head away.

"How did he die?" He was quiet and his voice gentle, and she almost hugged him, had she not learned to hate him from the beginning she would have done so. Had he not been cruel and unkind she would have thrown herself on him, but the only thing they had shared so far, was a kiss of resentment.

"Someone broke into the house, a robbery gone wrong." He hangs his head.

"How old?"

"Twenty-one, just back from deployment." She turns back to him, and he looks...sad? Was he sad? How is that possible. "Are you...sad." He looks up to her, his eyes are entirely green, her green, except brighter.

"I killed my brother," He looks her dead in the eye, and she saw him laying his soul before her. "I know the grief."

"But you hated him, despised him, how could you feel grief?"

"The scepter, it affects my mind, and when I killed him, I was not in the right mind." She scoffs at him. "My eyes, what is their color?"

"Green, grass green." He gives her the kindest and warmest smile she has ever seen.

"The scepter is gone, and later today when you remember to look me in the eyes, see again what color they are."

"I am sorry for this scene, can we go back now?" He nods and helps to pull her up off of the ground.

In doing so, he pulled her into him, their bodies pressed against each other, her heart beat faster, and her mouth became a desert. His heart rate picked just a little, and at this moment he was in awe of her, like always. Her eyes were red and puffy, and they seemed more green than ever before.

She stares into his eyes wanting to figure what he expected of her, so she asks him by altering it and making a fool of herself. "What, do you, I mean, how, I mean..." She takes a big breath and then continues. "What do you require from me?"

"What I desire from you is simple, but what I require..." He grabs a piece of hair that hung and rubbed it between his thumb and pointer finger. It was the softest material he's ever felt in his life. "I require everything." He looks to her soft pink lips and begins to lean down, and she moves to meet him.

They're suddenly interrupted by General Rhodes bursting through the door.

Loki summons his scepter and turns to face the door.

"My lord, our visitors grow impatient, might those activities be saved for the bedroom?" He gives a low growl that only Ragna can hear.

"Yes, we will be in shortly." He watches the General leave and closes the door before he turns back to Ragna. "Save a kiss for me tonight, darling. I plan on finishing what we started." Just then, that white-fire grew again in her lower stomach causing her to shiver slightly. She looks to Loki, but he's already started towards the door, and she practically runs to catch up to him, before they enter the banquet hall. He slows down for her, holds out his arm once again, and she loops her arm through his.

"Do you know what I'm going to say to you?" She looks to him his cerulean eyes on her emerald ones, and she nods.

"Chin up, back straight, eyes forward, and stride." He smirks but shakes his head no.

"No, Lady Ragna. I was going to say your hair is exquisitely soft." With that, they walk into the banquet hall, with Ragna blushing furiously, and Loki smirking.

Their visitors applaud and cheer as they once again take their seats as the Earth's rightful rulers.

King and Queen Laufeyson.

Ragna looks over at her husband and gives him a tiny, very delicate smile, and with her mind, she gives Loki her last thoughts.

Despite who you present yourself to be, you do have a kind soul, and if you show me more of the real you, then maybe we can uphold this contract. You also have a very charming smile, My Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

They tired from all the people they had to meet and talk to, and quite frankly, Ragna was dying in this corset, so when this ceremony was over, she was excited to take off the dress, only to be disappointed by the fact that there was a feast after.

After hearing this news, she let out an audible sigh, she had already been this corset for almost eight hours, and she wasn't looking forward to another eight hours in it, or possibly more.

 _What is that sigh for?_

 _This corset is killing me, and I thought we were done, that is all._

 _I see._

The room empties slowly as the people move to the dining hall for the feast, and Loki stands up and then helps Ragna stand up, and once again they're pressed chest to chest.

"If you should wish to retire early tonight, you may do so. But I request that you stay for four more hours, eat some food and try to enjoy yourself." Ragna nods slowly.

"Your wish is my command." She replies solemnly. Loki raises an eyebrow at her, the only sign of expression on his face, and he moves even closer, if that was possible, and grabs her shoulders.

Her warm bare skin felt terrific against his hands.

"Lady Ragna," He says and leans his head closer to hers, their lips almost touching, and she can feel his cool breath on her face. "It was a request," He moves his mouth so that his lips are pressed against the shell of her ear. "What I wish..." Her breath hitched and her heart beats faster, and she starts fiddling with the hem of her sleeves trying to her clammy hands to warm up and dry off. "Is your warm body beneath me while I ravish you, and make you forget everything except my name, which you will be screaming." She shivers, and he chuckles lightly and pulls away. "Be careful what you say, Lady Ragna, it would be a shame for you to say something you don't mean." He holds his hand out for her take and she takes it faster than she has before, they had begun to be more comfortable with each other and maybe even accept each other.

 _She grabs his hand, and she's brought to a scene of Loki and someone else._

 _He was old, covered in gold, and even had a golden eye patch._

 _He stood on a set of stairs and Loki looked...heartbroken. His eyes were red, and he looked like he was crying._

" _Tell me!" He screams, and suddenly her heart brakes for this innocent Loki, perhaps this is what drove him over the edge and made him mad. Maybe this was his change of mind._

" _I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace... through you. But those plans no longer matter." The old man speaks, and she gets the idea that he has a relation to Loki. Perhaps his father._

" _So, I am no more than just another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?!" He scoffs at his father through his fragile state. Odin looks Loki in the eyes, and he becomes compassionate, his eyes yearn for Loki to understand his thought and plans._

" _Why do you twist my words?" He almost pleads._

" _You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?"_

" _You are my son, my blood; I only wanted to protect you-"_

" _Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?" Loki snaps at the old man_

" _Don't..."_

" _It all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years," He grew angrier, and angrier by the second, and Odin fell to the ground and reached out for Loki, and Loki avoided him like the plague. "Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" He spits out like there's a fire in his mouth and he's trying to get it out as fast as possible. There's the switch; she can see it, the change in him, the realization of what he was, what he is. Not of Asgard, but of Jotunheim, and the King's runt no less. He was not wanted by his birth parents, and he wasn't fully accepted on Asgard, what place did he have to call home?_

"What did I just see?" Loki looks to her and confusion spreads across her face, and it's the first expression she's seen on him.

"What are you talking about?" He chides, as they begin their walk down to the banquet hall. Her heels are clicking and his boots thudding against the smooth gold floor.

"I saw you, and an old man talking; you found out you were not of Asgard." Loki stops in his tracks, yanking on Ragna's arm as he does so and she looks behind her.

"How?" His eyes glaze over, and he's focused on something in front of him.

"When I grabbed your hand, just now." He's trying to figure out how she's managed to see his past, he wouldn't have permitted her to see it, he didn't want anyone to see it, so how did she tap into his head?

"What is your parentage?"

"I don't understand what you are asking..."

"Are you human?" He is trying desperately to read her, to figure out just who she is. She could be a part elf or even part Asgardian; it just depended on which parent was not human.

"Yes, I have been my whole life."

"You weren't adopted?" She thinks about it for a second and then shakes her head.

"No, I was their child, my mother gave birth to me."

"At least that's what you were told." He sneers. "I was adopted, fed lies that I was their child, only to discover that I was the enemy, the monster, parents told their children at night." He grabs her arm and pulls her to the banquet hall where aromas of great food and sweet wine fill her nose as she's dragged up to another person.

This time, it's a woman, and she's blonde, with soft, warm eyes that are like pools of gold, they were so gold that they made you uncomfortable, they made you want to crawl home and hide under blankets and lock the door. They made your palms sweat, the hair on the back of your neck stand up, and your heart race.

She was beautifully terrifying.

"Doctor Thorn?" Loki says, drawing the woman's attention towards him and his wife.

"Ah, my king." She bows slightly, but Loki waves her off from finishing her bow.

"Tomorrow morning, about ten hundred, I want you to come to take my lovely queen down to you grab and run some blood work on her, and if there are any abnormalities, report directly to me." She smiles at him, a flirtatious smile, and Ragna knows that there is something between them.

"Of course, my lord. Anything for you." She smiles at him and gives him a quick wink, and she looks to Loki who gives a slight grin, and he seemed to straighten his posture more if that was even possible. Were they flirting, was that what was going on?

There was most certainly tension here between them, you could feel it. Perhaps if Ragna stuck her finger between the two of them she could cut it and find out what was between, but maybe not. Maybe, another time. Maybe when she wasn't so...

"And of course, a pleasure meeting you Lady Ragna."

"Queen, Ragna." Ragna shoots back at Dr. Thorn, and there is an edge to her voice, like a bit of poison, warning the good doctor to keep off her man, and stay away from him; and Dr. Thorn most certainly felt her harshness, it was evident in the frown on her forehead and the confused look in her eyes.

"Of course, my apologies," She gives a slight bow to Ragna. "My queen." With that, she walks off to someone, another one of her science buddies perhaps.

She felt the heat start in her toes and rise to her head, and she felt like she was going to explode.

Jealousy.

She was jealous of the beautiful doctor and Loki, and whatever history there was between them. Perhaps she should have married Loki; it seemed they liked each other enough and got along just fine.

Why had Loki chosen her, what was so special about her? Out of any girl in the world, and surely some would be willing especially since there was power involved.

So, why her?

"There was no reason for your Spitfire, Ragna," Loki says gently, pulling her from her thoughts as she had been so consumed in them she didn't even realize he was offering her a drink.

"I don't like her."

"Why, because she is also a woman of power?" Ragna shakes her head and takes the glass from Loki; it was sweet red wine.

"No, because there is obvious history between you two, and for that reason, I don't trust either of you around the other." Loki shakes his head in disappointment and grabs her hand that wasn't holding the glass and entwines his hand with hers.

Their first act of willing contact and neither had pulled away.

His cold hand comforted Ragna since it seemed she couldn't cool herself down from this jealousy, it made her focus on him.

"My Queen, when I spoke my vows, I did mean them, and I intend to uphold them. What is past is past, and what is my present and future, is you. Only you." She wanted to believe him, she did, but so far in the days of being with him, she realized he could say anything and make people believe it.

She sighs, knowing that this was more than likely a trick of his used to manipulate her to get her to trust him. She wasn't stupid, and as much as she wanted to believe him, she couldn't.

Why must she marry someone who lies like it is second nature, why must she be forced into a marriage she didn't want? She was supposed to get better, and then meet someone who loved her and cared for her, even when she wasn't at her best.

She wasn't supposed to marry him, at least that's what she thought.

And of all the people the question remained, why her? Why not someone prettier, or smarter, or even more power hungry? What did she have to offer him?

A soul filled with fire?

"Why do say such beautiful things and not mean them?" She looks to the glass in her hand, and her voice is quiet and disappointed. She felt betrayed in a way, and she wasn't sure why.

"I say a lot of things I don't mean, but I meant what I said." Suddenly, she remembers what he told her in the banquet room. His eye color changed when he was being controlled.

She looked up, directly into his eyes and saw they were bluer than before. He wasn't his full self at the moment; he was partially controlled.

"You told me yourself; your eyes made all the difference." She lets out a long and sad exhale. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I could use some fresh air." She pulls her hand away, but he grabs tighter.

"Then, let me accompany you." She yanks her hand and shakes her head no.

"No, I need time to breathe and think, I need this time alone." With that, she turns her back and leaves Loki standing in his place.

He is shocked, and slightly alarmed for her safety, so he presses a piece of gold on his armor, and it starts beeping until someone answers it.

"Hello?" It's the kid's voice, perfect, he thinks, he can send him out to her, have him keep an eye on her and him pick her brain. There wasn't a more perfect undercover person.

"Mr. Parker, I have a mission for you."

"Anything for you sir." Loki smiles.

"Good to hear," Loki says taking a sip of the red wine. "The task is simple, my wife wanted to be alone, to think apparently, but I can't trust people, and you are a great asset to my team. I want you to pick her brain, make small talk, make sure no one tries to bother her and keep her safe. Should anything happen, report to me directly. Understood?"

"Yes sir, I'm on my way now." Loki ends the call and sets the glass down.

What has she been doing to him, calling him out on his lies, catching the small things like his eye color, he hadn't been able to say one negative thing toward her since the music box incident. Where she needed him most, and he was there of course, but he was distant, like he always.

The only person he had ever been close to was his mother, and even he betrayed her.

Was that in his nature, the god of mischief, always to be distant and betray those he loved? Am I destined to be a villain in everyone's story, never to be truly loved? What if this human was his chance to change things, to finally get close to something and love something, and perhaps be loved in return.

Or, maybe, she would be his down fall. His greatest weakness and no king could show weakness, but even then some kings neglected their duties to be great husbands, and some husbands neglected their wives to be great kings.

Who was he? A great king, or a great husband?

Anger filled him, and he clenched his fists, but suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder, soft and light, and gentle, a woman's hand.

 _Ragna?_ He begged in his head, and as he went to turn around, he saw it was not his wife, but his ex-mistress, Dr. Rhayella Thorn.

"No, we are no longer a thing, I have a wife now." He shoves her hand off of his shoulder, and it doesn't even phase her.

"So, what? It was quite common for kings to cheat on their wives back in the day, what's stopping you now?" Loki sighs, it's taking everything he has, all of his self-control, and all of his impulse control, not to give in to her. She was a great person, and even better in bed, but he had a wife. He wasn't as terrible as most people thought; he had his morals and values.

He couldn't cheat on his wife even if he didn't love her, even if she didn't want him. He would be so overcome with guilt it would eat him alive, and he couldn't do that to her.

His sweet, gentle, fragile, Ragna. He could, and never would hurt her; at least not on purpose.

Rhodey caught the attention of Loki as he came from the balcony doors, and it was then that Loki used the opportunity to get away from Dr. Thorn.

"General Rhodes, how is my wife, may I return to her?" Rhodey shakes his head and holds an arm out to stop him from moving.

"I think you should leave to this Parker; he seems capable. She, on the other hand, has lost her freedom in less than a day and was forced to marry someone she didn't know. She needs time to process it. Leave her and Parker be for the moment."

For the first time in all the time Rhodey has known Loki, Loki has never given away his emotions, this was a first.

You could see just how to let down he was, his shoulders slumped, his head tilted down so he could stare at the floor, and what seemed to be control and power, drained from his body. He looked tired, no, Beyond tired. He looked exhausted.

"She will warm up to you, we all did. What you've done for this world may have been extreme, but the world has never been better. She will come to love you." Loki nods and Rhodey removes his hand and walks off leaving him and Rhayella alone.

"Loki..."

"It's King to you now, and I want you to leave." She straightens her posture and with a turn of her head, a flick of hair, and a quiet hmph, she finally leaves.

"Hey there Mrs. Laufeyson." She hears the young boy call to her. "Ar you okay?" They had watched Rhodey leave when Peter entered the picture, so he wasn't all too sure what Rhodey had said to her, but he could do his best to find out what was wrong.

"I've been better; I will say that." She sniffles and rubs her nose with the back of her hand.

"Is it Mr. Loki, has he done something to upset you?" Peter begins to panic, and Ragna chuckles at the boy.

"What's your first name child?"

"Peter." She smiles at the name; she hadn't heard that name in years.

"I used to have a terrific friend named Peter when I was in high school."

"Really? That's good." Ragna chuckles and the kid.

"Did Loki send you out here, to spy on me?" Peter becomes fidgety, his hands get shoved in his pockets, and he begins to stammer. "It's all right Peter I won't get mad."

"He did, but just to make sure you were safe out here. Apparently, you're a wanted woman now since you're the queen." She sighs and nods her head.

She could see almost every star there ever was in the night sky tonight. How many stars had she seen before he cleaned the world up? She could, at least, be thankful the stars in the bruise black sky tonight.

"What do you think of him?" She picks the kids brain, and Peter is slightly dazed at her question.

"Who?"

"Loki, our king." She does air quotes around the last part of it.

"Oh!" The kid seemed to be airheaded when came to day to day things and conversation, but him in front of electronics and he was probably a child prodigy. The most air-headed genius she's ever known. "He is a great king, but he wasn't at first."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he came here to earth, an alien who wanted to invade our planet and rule it, and he succeeded.

"At first, it was terrifying, who was he, what would he do, why would he kill his brother? All the thoughts that make you think the worst about people, I thought them.

"And he seemed to mean well, and then when he started to install curfew and laws, and how it quickly cleared the streets of drug use, and crime rates went down, it was good.

"The curfew, it sucks.

"But he's cleaned our streets, lowered crime rates, and drug use, and he's even helping to turn third world countries into thriving countries with plenty of food, and clean water.

"So, yes, it seems he was terrible from the beginning, but he's done for us, what no government or meeting could have done. He's helped the world."

"So, he is, at the core of it all, you're saying he's a good [erson?" Peter shakes his head and rests his weight on a post behind him.

"No, I would say he's got a heart that means well, and he's doing the best he can."

"Do you like him, Peter?" Peter cocks his head slightly and looks to Queen Ragna, his brown eyes on her green ones.

"He's the only person that seemed to care, and he's been nicer to me than anyone else, except maybe Dr. Thorn. So, yes, I am quite fond of him." She folds her arm on the railing and places her forehead on her arms. "Ar you okay?" Peter ventures.

"I don't know, my heart says one thing, my brain says the other, and I can't decide which is right."

"Then don't listen to them." She blinks one solid blink at him.

"What?"

"Well, if your heart and head are confused, why not just follow your gut, it's what most people do." She starts laughing hysterically, and Peter grows a little bit concerned about the new queen. "What's so funny?"

"If I listened to my gut, I wouldn't be here. I would have run away by now."

"Where to?" She sighs and rubs her head.

"Doesn't matter just somewhere." Voices are being heard near them, and it was something that wasn't quite appropriate for young Peter, and she was eager to get him out of there. "Walk with me." She says and grabs his arm looping it through hers.

"So, if you aren't running to somewhere and you're clearly not running towards him, where are you running?" She pulls him inside into the celebration and shuts the doors behind them.

"You're extremely brilliant for your age, has anyone told you that?" He blushes a little bit and grins.

"You would be the \third." She nods and extends a hand out to him where she cups his face in her hand.

"You remind me of my brother."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing, cause if it's a bad thing I can change that." She gives him a little fairy chuckle that almost sounded like music.

"It's a great thing, young one." She removes her hand and clasps her hands together. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find my husband." Peter nods and gives a slight bow.

"Lady Ragna." She nods and walks off, looking for her husbands gold, green, and black colors amongst the crowd.

There's the feast table with all kinds of food laid out, any food imaginable really, and the bar, and the long table that everyone sat at. Everything was empty, even the two chairs at the head of the table. He was nowhere to be seen.

How did you lose the king of the world in this crowd?

Ragna lets out a sigh, disappointed that she can't find her husband when a hand lands on her shoulder. As an instinct, she elbows the person behind her in the stomach making them keel over.

"Strong elbow you got there my Queen." She recognized this man; he was from her high school days.

"Ah, the man most likely to be president, nice to you again." He holds up a finger to her, letting her know he needed a minute to catch his breath. "I am truly sorry for your stomach, please forgive me."

"It is of no matter," He gasps out as he tries to stand up. He manages to stand but not without Ragna's help and a few winces here and there. "I have had worse."

"I see." She pauses and takes a good proper look at her old friend. He was brunette with brown eyes, tan, handsome, nothing like he was in high school, except make charismatic, ph, and his jawline. "So how did you end up here?"

"It's a long story, but the short version is I was in the right place at the right time." She nods and smiles a little bit.

"As you always seem to be." He throws his arms out, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Hey, what's a man with luck to do?"

"The lottery." She doesn't miss a beat when she says this, and he bursts out laughing.

"Still funny as ever, and even more beautiful." He reaches out and touches a piece of hair that hung down in her face. Soft as silk. "It's a shame Loki got to you before me. Otherwise, you would have been treated far better than he ever could." She grabs his wrist and thrusts it down back to his side — her green eyes, like molten emeralds ready to pour out onto someone.

"Do not speak ill of my husband, he has put you in this position, and I can see to it that you are removed from it, whatever your position may be." She gathers the front of her dress and steps away from him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find him."

"Try the meeting room; he goes there sometimes to be alone." She turns and walks off and out of the room into a dimly lit hallway that seemed to go on forever.

She heard whispers coming from a closed door, and the worse went through her head.

What if she was right, what if Dr. Thorn and Loki were in that very room, doing more than just talking?

But, what if, she was wrong?

She held her breath as she neared closer to the door, and she put her ear against it.

"I'm doing everything I can, I'm overworking my people, I even hired on a genius kid. We're working on fixing the problem as we speak." Loki is exasperated and worn out; it's evident in his voice.

There's a deep voice that is garbled, and she can't hear what it's saying, but a sigh of relief goes through her body as soon as she realizes it's not Dr. Thorn.

"You have my word." Loki replies at the voice." Ragna opens the door and walks in to see a not so well off Loki sitting on the floor with the scepter in hand.

"What happened, you look miserable?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Ragna walks up and kneels next to him, placing the back of her hand on his cheek. He was hot.

"You're burning up." She says in the sweetest way possible, and Loki looks to her.

"This is normal." He says nonchalantly.

"It might be, but I'm not buying it, you're the king, and you need to be in tip-top health."

"I'm the king, and I need to be out there with my people." She slides her hand down to the side of his face and cups his cheek.

"No, my king, you need to get some rest." She is gentle with him, why? She isn't trying to defy him or attack him with words; she's trying to help him. Loki was curious as to why all of a sudden she was now kind.

"And what will they say with their king gone, how will that me look?"

"Like a husband who loves his wife." She moves her hand down to his knee, and he looks at her hand.

So tiny, and so small, and fragile looking, the opposite of her personality.

"What is with the change of feeling towards me?" Loki inquires from her, his icy blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Nothing has changed, my Lord."

"Something." Loki pushes.

"Peter and I talked after I left you. He opened my mind on you a little bit, but nothing more than that."

"He nods as he understands, but he's not quite sure if he wants to believe her if he can trust her. Yet, he had sent Peter, the best undercover spy to talk to her, to help her open her mind. Had he done it, did he succeed, or was she too stubborn? He would have to talk to him tomorrow.

"It must have been quite the talk then."

"What do you mean my lord?"

"You don't seem so repulsed by me as you used to. "

'Perhaps I've just warmed up to you and nothing more.' He scoffs at the statement, how is it possible she warmed up to him in a matter of minutes.

"No one can warm up to me in five minutes, Ragna. What did you and Peter talk about? " She sighs and shakes her head.

"If you must know, it was small talk, mostly about him, nothing more" A lie, she was lying, and he knew it. They had talked about him, and if his wife didn't tell him, surely Peter would.

"I see, shall we get back to the party? Surely they must be missing us. " Loki goes to move, and Ragna pushes on his knees so that he doesn't move more than he already tried.

"No, my Lord, I will take care of the matters at the party, and then we will get you to bed." She gets up and walks to the door, opening it. "And stay here, I will come back for you. " And she leaves, walking down the hallway to the party.

She can slip into the commotion unnoticed as she goes to seek out Rhodey.

She saw him out on the balcony like they were before and she makes her way out to him.

"My queen, you came back." She gives a light chuckle and leans against the railing next to him.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I'll be going back shortly, my husband needs me."

"We all ll need you, you are going to be a good change for us. Now, go, take care of your king, I can handle the party." She grins at him.

"Thank you." She goes back into the banquet room, with a smile on her face and she almost gets to the door when a blonde blocks her route. "Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry, I-" It was Dr. Thorn, and the doctor seemed to be causing more than trouble in the past half hour than anyone else here, including Loki.

"Aella, is it?" Ragna's eyes narrow and she turns her head slightly, curious as to what she was going to do. "Listen close, and listen well." She lowers her head so that she has an eye to eye contact with Ragna. "You might be his wife, but I was here first, and I will be here long after. He will come back to me after he tires of you. He may say he has morals, but you and I both know he doesn't. And we both know lying is like breathing for him. he will never be yours." She walks away, leaving Ragna furious and heated.

She storms out of the room and to the place where Loki was, bursting open the door and causing Loki to look up quite fast.

"Ragna, you seem angry." She scoffs and holds out her hands to Loki to help him up.

"Your lover, Dr. Thorn, stopped me on my way out and tried to threaten me and belittle me, so of course I'm angry." Loki felt guilt for it, even though it wasn't his fault, he still had a small role to play in it. He should have taken care of Dr. Thorn before he got married, maybe then she wouldn't be a pain in their asses.

'I will talk to her tomorrow; it's long overdue." Her eyes go wide, and her mother is agape like a fish, and Loki looks up to Ragna. "What?"

"I just can't believe that you're actually taking my side on this."

"I'm not stupid Ragna. Besides, Dr. Thorn has always had it out for having more power, and anything that challenges her, she gets rid of. So, of course, I will take your side on this matter."

I shall honor you, above all others.

Her wedding vow rang in her head, had Loki taken a part of their vows serious, did that mean he meant what he said earlier? Was she really going to be his only one from now until he died? Was she truly ready for eternity with him?

Ragna helps pull Loki up onto his unsteady feet and slings one of his arms over her shoulder.

"I am sorry for earlier; I'm constantly torn between wanting to believe you and knowing that you lie as easy as you breathe." They make their way through the doorway, and out into the hallway and sludge.

Loki was weaker than he thought, it was taking more and more energy each time he talked Thanks, and it was making him Weaker by the minute, he needed to get the atmosphere guards up before Thanks demanded another explanation, and maybe Peter could be of the most help.

"I need to talk to Parker about our systems, take me to him." Ragna shakes her head and keeps them walking in the direction of their room. "Now. "

"No, my Lord, you need rest. " Loki tries to move out of Ragnas grasp, but she only strengthens her hold on him.

"If you won't take me, I will go by myself." She gives a short laugh.

"Okay, fine." She let's go of Loki and takes his arm off of her, and he collapsed onto the floor like jello. "Go ahead, go get him." Loki moves to look up at Ragna from his place on the ground, and she's wearing a shit-eating grin.

"Why are you stubborn?"

"Why don't you take care of yourself?" His eyes narrow at his new bride, and he knows they're both right, he needed to take better care of himself and she needed to be not so stubborn. He sighs and hangs his head.

"First thing tomorrow morning, I will send for Parker, you have my word." Her grin softens into a gentle smile, and she extends her hands down to him once more.

"Come, let's get you to bed." Loki takes her hands and pulls himself up with her help, and she slings an arm over her shoulder, and they make their way to the elevator.

Neither of them knew that they were being watched. Not by Thanks, or Dr. Thorn, or even Rhodey or Peter.

No, they were being watched by someone else, someone far darker than they realized, someone who would sabotage everything to get their way, to get her.

Her old friend from high school, Mr. Most likely to be president.

His intentions were darker than anyone else's, and he would see to it that he got his way.

What was only ten minutes seemed to be an hour for Ragna and Loki, Loki was stronger at the beginning of the journey then he was now. He had tripped and lost his footing several times on the way up here. He was getting weaker by the minute.

The pair burst through the bedroom door, and Ragna was, almost pulling him across the floor to the bed, and they barely make it.

Loki collapses onto the bed pulling Ragna with him.

"No. Wait! " She is pulled on top of him with the full length of her body on his, and she struggles to prop herself up on her hands.

Her face is inches from his, and she stares into his eyes, bloodshot eyes were on hers.

"Ragna..." He breathes, his cold breath encompassing her lips.

"Yes?" forces out in an airy breath. He can feel her heart beat faster against his chest.

"You're on top of me." Her lips get closer to his; he could kiss her if he wanted to. But he couldn't, he wouldn't risk what little trust she had in him, he wouldn't jeopardize it all for a kiss, she would have to be the first to make that move.

"Yes." A light blush spreads across her cheeks, and he chuckles at her.

"Please get off; you're hurting me." She turns tomato red and shifts her weight so that she can get off of him and off the bed.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I meant no harm."She walks into the bathroom and turns the sink on. She grabs a rag and runs it under the water. She turns off the water and rings out the cloth, so it's damp and makes her way back to Loki.

"There is no need to be sorry." She puts the cloth on his forehead and avoids his gaze.

"But it was my fault, and I should have known."

"Did you mean to hurt me? I know you're a spitfire, but I don't think you could willingly hurt a person."He questions her, and he's trying to get a reaction from, to gauge her, but she's closed herself off from him, not like she was open to him in the first place, but she was cold to him now.

"No." She whispers, but it was more for her than for him. With all the strength he can muster he reaches up to grab her hand that lay on the rag.

She must not have been expecting the touch because she jumped back and fell to the floor, and he swore there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She babbles and stammers over herself, and Loki struggles to manage to look at her from the side of the bed, but he succeeds.

"Why do you jerk away from me? Have done something to warrant that reaction?" Tears are falling from her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, please forgive me. It's not you; it's me. I am so sorry. I'm sorry."She's sobbing, and she buries her face in her hands.

Loki recognizes it, what he's seeing isn't just an overreaction, its a reaction from abuse. She's been abused, and suddenly he wants to kill the man that hurt her., that destroyed his Ragna.

How could he have such strong emotions for someone he barely knew. How was this possible, she didn't like him, and he wasn't fond of her, how could two total opposites be so connected and their feelings for each other so strong?

There had to be something going, someone far off controlling them, bringing them together, because even their vows didn't cause this, it made the feelings of love and compassion stronger, but it didn't create them.

"Ragna..." He whispers, making sure his voice is calm and gentle. "I am sorry for whoever hurt, but you have my word that I will not touch you as they did." He moves his arm and holds it out over the side of the bed, and lets out a sigh. "But, please, come here." First, there was no movement, but the tears stopped, and then she lifted her head from her hands and her eyes meet his.

"Please forgive me; I didn't mean to cause a scene.."

"Ragna," Loki says slightly louder.

"It won't happen ever again, I promise."

"Ragna." He's stern with her now, she had no reason in her head, and he was trying to help her calm down and see reason. "Come here." She slowly stands up and makes her way over to him. She was still crying, but not as bad now.

"I'm so-"

"No." He cuts her off. "It wasn't your intention to hurt me, so do not apologize one more time. But as far your reaction to me touching you, I will not touch you without your permission. I will ask to touch even to hold your hand so that you know I mean you no harm." She bites her lower lip and nods her head in agreement like she was approving of the idea. "I have just one question."

"Yeah?" She manages to squeak out in a hoarse voice.

"Was this one of the reasons you had admitted yourself to the hospital?" She casts her eyes away from him, her long eyelashes casting faint shadows on her cheeks, and she chewed on her lip even harder, and he swore he could have seen blood residue on her chapped lips.

I'll have to see to healing that later.

She slowly nods her head, adding more fuel to Loki's fire, he would find out who it was eventually, and he would make them pay, whoever they were.

"Ragna, you should get some sleep." She nods and goes back into the bathroom. He's confused at her actions as she's rumbling around in the room for a few minutes, and then a few minutes of silence.

The silence was deafening to Loki, and for a second he thought she left, but how would she? The only way out was through the front door, so to speak, or a jump out of a window that would most certainly kill her. Surely, she wouldn't be capable of something like that, but still, her past made him curious, and he wanted to pull her records and see what exactly she was treated for, and maybe he could then help her.

The door opens, and she comes out in her oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, and Loki chuckles. He never stopped being amazed by the mundane routines of humans. So little life, and they spend it on the most mundane of things.

"My queen, we have quite the predicament on our hands." She snaps her head up to him from looking on the ground.

"What's wrong, have I done something?" He gives her a weak smile and shakes his head no, and he realizes that even though his strength is returning, it might do well for him to get a good night's sleep.

"Seeing as you aren't strong enough to lift me to the couch, and I can't move, I am afraid-"

"It is not an issue, my lord. For tonight you can sleep here with me, but you stay on your side, and I stay on mine. I will not move some ill person just because I barely know them. Besides it is your bed after all." She mumbles an excuse for him to barely hear, and he stares at her, ready to comfort her and reassure her she does not have to do anything she doesn't want to.

"I hardly sleep as it is, and it is so rare I sleep in this bed, so if you would like me to sleep elsewhere, I can do so. You don't have to do anything you are uncomfortable with."

"I have slept with people on less, it is comforting, in a way, being able to sleep next to someone without them expecting anything in return." Was she really what she was hinting at, or was she forced to do something she didn't want to? Loki wanted these questions answered so badly at the moment that he almost asked her; but he had to remind himself that if she were to trust him, he would have to wait.

What was the mortal saying, all good things come to those who wait?

"Then come to bed, Ragna." She points a slim pointer finger up at the ceiling and Loki follows her finger up.

"What about the lights?" He smiles and looks back down to her.

"A.I. By Stark of course, now, come to bed." She nods solemnly and crawls under the silk sheets that felt like soft ribbons, and laid her head on a feather pillow.

She didn't realize how tired she was until her head hit the pillow, and her eyes almost shut on her the instant she laid down.

She could hear Loki speak to her, but she wasn't really sure what he was saying, her brain was trying to translate his words through the fog of sleep, but there was no success.

And finally, her closed against her will, and she spiraled into a deep slumber.

Loki never got a reply to his comment, and he would have to touch the subject again in the morning, so instead, he rolled onto his and shut his eyes as she had done.

"Goodnight, Ragna."

And like that, their day was over.


End file.
